Palavras ao Amanhecer
by Flannery.fics
Summary: Apenas um último adeus entre duas almas gêmeas que desafiam a morte e o tempo... Para permanecerem para sempre unidas por uma promessa de amor. Slash - Yaoi: Shion & Dohko - POV Shion de Áries. Ficlet produzida para o : [Tributo] Alma de Ouro e para o [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal III, Signo: Áries do NFF.


**Palavras ao amanhecer**

Eu observava os últimos suspiros da última chama do relógio de fogo do Santuário. Faltava muito pouco para minha ingrata missão chegar ao fim. Tudo bem, eu poderia superar isso. Da mesma maneira que consegui superar todas as outras adversidades...

Como quando vi o grande amor da minha vida partir sem poder sequer impedí-lo. Apenas derramando lágrimas por todo o caminho, manchando as escadarias das doze casas.

E eu nada pude fazer. Apenas fiz o favor de morrer nas mãos de um cavaleiro cruel e ambicioso. Sem sequer vê-lo mais uma vez.

Com que forças eu consegui entregar a Armadura de Atena aos cavaleiros de bronze? Eu havia acabado de me reencontrar com ele e... _"Oh, pelos Deuses. Eu estraguei tudo?"_ Não consigo mais conter minhas lágrimas. Horas de lágrimas repreendidas.

— Shion, não chore como da última vez... Lembre-se sempre da promessa que fizemos. – Eu o ouvi dizer e me virei para observá-lo. Ele estava em pé fitando o chão, como quem procura as palavras corretas para serem usadas.

— Dohko... Como eu poderia esquecer daquele dia? – Respondi com a voz entrecortada, sem forças. Eu observava os primeiros raios de Sol que surgiam no horizonte. O meu tempo estava terminando e eu não tinha tempo sequer de pedir-lhe desculpas como deveria.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, porém cheio de significado, de lembranças. O sorriso de Dohko quando se lembra de algo nostálgico. _"Eu o conheço bem demais para saber o que se passa em sua mente..."_–pensei, não evitando minha mudança brusca de humor, apenas por vê-lo sorrindo.

— Não sorria desse jeito, seu bobo! Eu odeio quando faz isso nessas ocasiões! – Eu o censurei, sorrindo também. Eu não conseguiria ficar realmente bravo com ele. Esse jeito alegre e descontraído, que sabe arrancar sorrisos com facilidade. Como não adorá-lo? Como não... Amá-lo?

— Eu estava apenas repassando mentalmente aquela nossa despedida Shion. Ela foi bem memorável, você sabe. — Ele me enviou um olhar quente. Não consegui evitar que meu rosto corasse e que meu corpo aquecesse lentamente. Mais pequenas lágrimas se formavam em meu rosto e desviei o olhar. Não conseguia fitá-lo por muito tempo.

— Eu adoro vê-lo corado Shion... – Ele se aproximou de mim. Dei meio passo para trás, involuntariamente. Mas por quê? Com medo do que poderia ocorrer? No que eu estava pensando? Aquele era Dohko, meu mais precioso amigo!

A pessoa mais preciosa do mundo para mim.

Um filme passou pela minha mente. Quantos e quantos dias eu esperei para vê-lo. Continuando com a minha missão lua após lua, ano após ano, deixando tudo em ordem para o próximo retorno de Atena. Quis amaldiçoá-la algumas vezes pelas noites em claro imaginando o mestre ancião sozinho, inerte em frente a grande cachoeira de Rozan, apenas aguardando o enfraquecimento do selo de Hades, debaixo de chuva, sol e vento. E eu sem poder visitá-lo, protegê-lo... Sentia-me um inútil.

Mandava pequenos aspirantes a cavaleiro a viagens longas e cansativas até a China apenas para saber notícias dele. Será que ele estava bem? Com gripe? Estaria lendo algum livro? Teria algum pupilo? Será que ele aprovava minhas decisões no Santuário? Será que ele ainda se lembrava de nossa promessa? Minha cabeça fervilhava de assuntos que eu gostaria de compartilhar com ele. Queria sentar ao seu lado e conversar, mesmo com seu corpo velho e enrugado. Que diferença faria?

Mas não pude evitar minha surpresa ao ver seu corpo jovem novamente, mesmo depois de tantas décadas como um ancião. Não pude evitar de sorrir secretamente quando seu cosmo explodiu e vi seus cem dragões iluminarem o céu. Não pude evitar os pensamentos que vieram a minha mente quando observei aquela tatuagem novamente em suas costas, e lembrar-me do dia em que pude traçar aquelas linhas com minhas unhas.

E agora estávamos ali, quase como inimigos, sem ter tempo para colocarmos nossos assuntos em dia. Sentia-me mal pela situação e minhas lágrimas insistiam em cair.

Eu não queria que nosso reencontro fosse dessa maneira, sob essas circunstâncias.

Senti que ele havia se aproximado mais. Eu estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebi quando me abraçou, as armaduras impedindo um contato ainda mais próximo. — Sempre odiei esses chifres da sua armadura Shion. Gostaria de arrancar isso tudo, mas infelizmente esse não é o momento... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, brincando com os dedos em algumas mechas do meu cabelo. — Ou talvez você mesmo poderia reformá-la, que tal? – _"Dohko e seu senso de humor idiota"_, pensei. Ele riu e fez pequenas cócegas em meu pescoço com sua respiração. Eu suspirei em desaprovação ao seu comentário, mas meu corpo reagia e minha pele se arrepiou pelo contato.

— Dohko, por favor, apenas me perdoe. – Respondi me afastando e encarando seu olhar. — Meu tempo está chegando ao fim, e não poderei cumprir com o que prometemos mas... – Senti seus dedos sobre meus lábios, calando-me. Paralizei ao sentir sua pele tocando a minha, mesmo esse pequeno contato.

— Não se preocupe Shion, nos veremos novamente. Espere só mais um pouquinho. Eu prometo...

E eu senti seus dedos serem substituídos por seus lábios.

Aqueles doces e quentes lábios que esperei tantos anos para sentir novamente. Aquele pequeno roçar de nossas peles, como que renovando nossa promessa e nossos votos para o futuro.

Tudo valeu a pena. Faria tudo de novo se preciso. Tudo para sentir novamente o calor e os lábios de Dohko.

Como eu poderia amar tanto alguém?

Aquele momento mágico não durou nem mesmo um segundo. Senti o primeiro raio de Sol da manhã tocar minha pele. O meu tempo havia terminado... Maldito Hades, maldita Atena, malditos Deuses por brincarem assim com os sentimentos das pessoas. Meu corpo desaparecia e respondi silenciosamente ao seu olhar de tristeza com um tímido sorriso.

Meu cosmo já estava distante quando percebi seus olhos molhados olhando para o horizonte e seus lábios silenciosos dizerem ao vento: — Eu amo você Shion.

Ainda teríamos tempo para cumprir nossa promessa, eu sabia. O amor se encarregaria disso. O amor é atemporal.

O amor é eterno.


End file.
